A Peer to Peer (PTP) communication technology, for example, Wireless Fidelity (WiFI) Direct (WFD) Peer to Peer (P2P), may provide an easy and convenient manner to share, show, print and/or synchronize content, e.g., wherever users go.
There is a need for communication schemes to enable efficient, improved, and/or optimal communication between peer to peer devices.